Bokutachi no sekai, bokutachi no mirai
by Hitto-sama
Summary: Hani et Mori ne sont plus au club, il manque de l'effectif. Et ça tombe bien, Nekozawa-senpai pratique la magie noire.


**Titre :** 僕たちの世界、僕たちの未来

**Auteur :** Hitto-sama

**Genres :** XO, délires, euh … on verra bien.

**Rating :** R (langage et je ne compte pas rester dans une veine "gentille" non plus)

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages du manga Naruto appartiennent à Kishimoto Masashi. Les personnages du manga Ouran High School Host Club appartiennent à Hatori Bisco. Je ne fais que les emprunter.  
**Note :** pour des raisons de facilité scénaristique, je prends pour base l'anime d'Ouran High School Host Club et non pas son manga. La série est plus connue pour son anime, je crois.

**僕たちの世界、僕たちの未来****  
**_(bokutachi no sekai, bokutachi no mirai)_

- Belzénef…  
Un chandelier à six branches surmontées de bougies noires luisait faiblement dans cette cave volontairement humide et dégradée. Nekozawa Umehito le savait : pour pratiquer des rites interdits, il ne devait pas seulement posséder le savoir nécessaire, il devait aussi avoir l'ambiance qui allait avec. C'était pour cela qu'il avait passé du temps à décorer avec soin la pièce : des murs de pierres poussiéreuses pour cacher les briques propres de la cave, un sol en terre battue rajouté sur l'ancien dallage en terre cuite, une humidité glaciale soigneusement entretenue par un astucieux système de vaporisateurs, ce qui en prime créant des nappes de brume, des toiles d'araignées authentiques trouvées par sa chère petite Kirimi, quelques crânes humains d'origine inconnue et une odeur de rat mort provenant de _vrais_ rats morts. On ne faisait pas les choses à moitié chez les Nekozawa, qu'on se le dise.

- Il est temps de procéder au rituel…  
Une marionnette de tissu beige aux allures de chat échaudé se courba en un accord silencieux. Les flammes des bougies passèrent du jaune au vert –une simple mèche imbibée de sulfate de cuivre, effet garanti- dans un petit crépitement malicieux alors que les ténèbres révélaient une grande baignoire au centre d'un cercle de runes complexes. Nekozawa suivit la recette à la lettre et mit tous ses ingrédients dans la baignoire préalablement rouillée –les détails étaient importants- tout en murmurant des paroles occultes. Il se fit une joie de cracher ensuite sur le contenu de sa marmite de l'Enfer puis versa quelques litres de cire fondue mélangée à du sang. Enfin, il prit une bougie de sa main délicieusement tachée d'hémoglobine et la jeta sous la baignoire où un bucher s'enflamma en un rien de temps en dégageant une odeur d'essence.  
- Bien, fit Nekozawa en sortant un petit objet rond et blanc de sous sa cape, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre la fin de la cuisson…

Et d'un geste sûr, il tourna le minuteur.

***

- Et voilà les gâteaux ! fanfaronna Haninozuka « Hani » Mitsukuni en déposant un large plateau sur la table basse. Ils ne sont pas très beaux mais j'ai fait de mon mieux pour vous les préparer !

« Pas très beau » était certainement un euphémisme mais personne autour de la table n'osa contrarier l'apprenti cuisinier. Après tout, ce n'était pas très grave si les gâteaux ressemblaient plus à de vieux flans aux couleurs douteuses. Ce n'était même rien du tout comparé à un Hani vexé.

Les membres du club d'hôtes du lycée privé Ouran s'étaient réunis chez l'un de leur ancien camarade qui avait quitté le lycée à la fin de ses trois heureuses années dans cet établissement prestigieux. Fujioka Haruhi admirait encore les tatami de l'immense salon où on l'avait traînée un dimanche après-midi. La demeure des Haninozuka était tout simplement immense. Rien que les toilettes devaient faire la taille de sa chambre. Autour d'elle, les jumeaux Hitachiin Hikaru et Kaoru tripotaient du bout de leur fourchette les « gâteaux » apportés par leur ainé. Ootori Kyōya notait comme à son habitude des remarques dans un calepin qu'il trainait partout et calmait parfois son ami Suō Tamaki d'une réprimande sèche. Quant à Morinozuka « Mori » Takashi, il distribuait avec attention du thé vert à tout ce petit monde, évitant les grands gestes de son cousin expliquant avec enthousiasme comment il fallait battre des blancs d'œuf pour en faire une neige fondante.

- C'est quand même étonnant que ton père t'ait laissé entrer dans une école de pâtisserie, fit remarquer Haruhi en prenant sa tasse de thé en main. Je croyais que c'était un démon.  
- Mais non, pas du tout ! sourit Hani en s'asseyant. Père n'a pas l'intention de me laisser la succession avant quelques années alors il m'a dit que je pouvais faire ce que je voulais jusque là, tant que je respectais ensuite son souhait.  
- Et toi, Mori-senpai, commença Kaoru.  
- Que fais-tu, au juste ? termina Hikaru. Tu suis toujours Hani-senpai ?  
Mori fit non de la tête et prit à son tour place sur un petit coussin.  
- J'étudie le droit.  
- Hein ? firent en cœur les cinq lycéens.  
- Le droit ? s'étonna Hikaru. Pour devenir avocat ou un truc comme ça ? Mais ça parle beaucoup, un avocat ! Tu es sûr de pouvoir y arriver, Mori-senpai ?  
- Takashi est très fort dans tout ce qu'il fait, s'indigna Hani en serrant son lapin dans les bras.  
- C'est étonnant, en effet, résuma Tamaki, mais je suis moi aussi convaincu que c'est la bonne voie à suivre si cela te plaît, Mori-senpai ! Kyōya, tu veux faire ça aussi l'année prochaine, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Je m'oriente vers le commerce international, répondit le concerné derrière sa tasse de thé.

Il cherche un plus grand terrain de jeu, le cercle ne lui suffit plus, pensa Haruhi sans oser le dire à haute voix. La jeune fille allait attaquer son gâteau lorsqu'une sonnerie de téléphone portable retentit dans la vaste salle traditionnelle. Tamaki sortit le petit appareil de sa poche d'un mouvement théâtral, décrocha et alluma le haut parleur.  
- Suō Tamaki à l'appareil, je vous écoute, commença-t-il d'une voix suave.  
- Tout le monde écoute, Baron, fit remarquer Kaoru.  
- Suō-kun..., fit une voix d'outre-tombe.  
- Oh, Nekozawa-senpai ! s'enthousiasma Tamaki. C'est la première fois que vous m'appelez mais j'ai réussi à vous reconnaître sans problème ! Il y a quelque chose de caractéristique dans votre voix !  
- Une aura malfaisante, glissa Hikaru. Ça sort même du téléphone...  
- Que puis-je faire pour vous, Nekozawa-senpai ? poursuivit le grand blond en ignorant les remarques. Je serai ravi de pouvoir vous aider en quoi que ce soit et...  
- Ramène-toi !! coupa Nekozawa en hurlant avant de raccrocher.

Le glas de la tonalité remplit le silence qui s'installait dans la pièce. Tamaki se leva calmement, clapa son téléphone tout en regardant vers l'horizon puis tendit soudainement le bras vers le plafond.  
- Messieurs, ceci est une mission pour notre club d'hôtes !! déclara-t-il en y croyant dur comme fer.

- On est quoi au juste ? marmonna Hikaru.

- Une sorte d'équipe de super justiciers en collant ? se moqua Kaoru.

- Pas le temps pour les costumes ! répliqua Tamaki en se tournant vers les jumeaux. Hardi, il faut nous hâter !

- Et mes gâteaux ? pleurnicha Hani.

- On les emmène, on aura peut-être besoin de douceurs pour réconforter le cœur d'une pauvre demoiselle en détresse !  
Haruhi soupira. Encore des complications.

***

Lorsque le cercle d'hôtes arriva à la demeure des Nekozawa, une immense bâtisse de style européen aux innombrables colonnes et jardins, il fut aspiré à l'intérieur par les domestiques Kuretake et Kadomatsu et dirigé vers les caves présentées à l'occasion comme des catacombes datant des Tokarev. Une porte s'ouvrit enfin sur les ténèbres pour laisser place à un immense sous-terrain éclairé par des cierges et des bougies de tailles diverses. Là, au milieu de sa sombritude, Nekozawa Umehito contemplait le sol recouvert d'un drap. On voyait comme des corps humains sous le tissu et quatre têtes en dépassaient d'un côté. Les quatre visages avaient un teint cadavérique. On ne distinguait pas vraiment leurs traits dans la pénombre mais on pouvait reconnaître la douceur d'un visage féminin dans le lot.  
- Nekozawa-senpai, qu'as-tu fait ?! hurla Tamaki. C-c-c-c-ces gens s-s-s-s-s-sont _morts_ ?!  
- Les cadavres sont difficiles à faire disparaître au Japon, affirma Kyōya en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.  
- C'est tout ce que la situation t'inspire, Kyōya-senpai… ? soupira Haruhi.  
- Ils ne sont pas morts, souffla Mitsukuni d'un ton sérieux. Vous quatre, arrêtez de faire semblant de dormir, ça ne prend pas avec moi.

Soudainement, l'un des corps se leva et attaqua directement Hani qui esquiva le coup de pied sans difficulté. Mori prit la suite, faisant face au jeune homme brun qui se dressait devant lui. Alors qu'ils se reculaient tous les deux pour repartir de plus bel, la jeune fille du groupe frappa un grand coup sur la tête du brun qui s'effondra à terre, visiblement sonné.  
- C'est pas le moment de faire du zèle, Sasuke-kun !!  
- Sa-Sakura-chan, bredouilla un jeune homme blond qui fermait obstinément les yeux, ce n'était pas la peine de l'assommer…  
- Laisse la faire, soupira le dernier toujours allongé. Il faut bien qu'elle exprime son amour débordant.  
- La ferme vous deux ! rugit à nouveau la jeune fille.  
- Allo ?

La dénommée Sakura tourna obligeamment la tête vers le cercle d'hôtes ainsi que vers Nekozawa, en retrait par rapport à la scène. Elle les dévisagea calmement, restant un peu plus longtemps sur Hani et Mori. Hormis eux, les autres garçons semblaient mal à l'aise. Un petit brun aux grands yeux à l'air bizarre prit finalement la parole en souriant.  
- Je crois que vous devriez vous habiller avant toute chose.  
- M'habi… Héééééééééééééééé ?!!  
- Ha, elle a remarqué, nota le brun à côté du blond.

***

Les explications de Nekozawa étaient totalement farfelues et ne semblaient convaincre personne à part ses deux domestiques qui s'étaient joints aux adolescents après avoir trouvé de quoi vêtir les nouveaux arrivants. Ils s'étaient tous réunis dans un salon cossu aux lourdes tentures brodées et aux meubles en bois travaillé et ornés de dorures multiples, donnant une ambiance assez empire à l'ensemble. Du thé noir et corsé avait été servi en même temps que les gâteaux de Hani qui, pourtant, n'y touchait pas. Lui et Mori restaient un peu en retrait, sur une banquette à part, surveillant les quatre jeunes gens sortis de nulle part. La jeune fille, répondant au nom de Haruno Sakura, posa sa tasse de thé sur la table basse et intima le silence aux trois garçons d'un regard.

- Je ne crois pas en une quelconque forme de magie et je doute que vos incantations soient la cause du problème. Ça vient plutôt, à mon avis, de notre côté. N'est-ce pas, Sasuke-kun ? rajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers le brun à l'air blasé.

Uchiha Sasuke, plus affalé dans le canapé qu'il n'y était assis, regarda calmement la jeune fille, ignora la superbe robe en velours noir au décolleté affriolant qu'on lui avait trouvée et préféra se taire. Le blond du groupe, Uzumaki Naruto, mâchouillait pensivement sa petite cuillère en fixant le sol.

- Le… Sharingan ? tenta-t-il d'une petite voix pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de sa coéquipière.  
- Le Sharinquoi ? demandèrent Hikaru et Kaoru d'une même voix.  
- Sharingan, l'œil qui copie, informa Hani. On en parle dans de vieux manuscrits gardés par ma famille mais je ne pensais que ça existait vraiment. Ce sont des légendes.  
- C'en sera bientôt une, sourit Sasuke avant de se recevoir un coup de coude de la part de Sakura.  
- Nous viendrions donc de vos légendes ? demanda l'autre brun en penchant un peu la tête sur le côté. Difficile à croire.  
- En effet, intervint Kyōya en gribouillant dans son calepin. Je suis d'avis à chercher des solutions immédiates à votre situation et à comprendre comment on en est arrivé là après. Il est évident que Nekozawa-senpai ne peut pas gérer cette situation seul.  
- Ootori-kun, tu es cruel, lâcha le concerné, mais tu as raison.  
- Je ne vois pas ce qu'on pourrait faire, lâcha Haruhi en regardant par la fenêtre.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa une longue minute durant laquelle chacun évita les regards des autres. Finalement, Sasuke prit la parole.  
- Nous n'avons pas besoin de vous.  
- Très juste, Sasuke-kun, lança l'autre brun. Sans eux, tu te trimballerais encore les couilles à l'air mais, à part ça, c'est vrai, tu n'as pas besoin d'eux.  
- J'ai du mal à me rappeler ton nom, s'excusa Tamaki en regardant le jeune homme souriant d'un air suspicieux.  
- Sai, répondit-il en augmentant l'incurvation de son sourire.  
- Sai… Cela te dérangerait-il d'être un peu moins vulgaire ?  
- J'ai été vulgaire ? demanda-t-il à ses camarades en se tournant vers eux.  
- J'y fais plus attention, à force…, répondit Naruto.  
- Couilles, bourses, testicules, c'est équivalent et ce n'est pas moi qui vais m'en formaliser, confirma Sakura.  
- 'm'en fous, grogna Sasuke.  
Les membres du club d'hôtes se regardèrent en chien de faïence. Même Haruhi participa à ce joyeux concert de commentaires silencieux sur les manières déplorables de leurs obligés. Tamaki se reprit avant les autres.

- Je pense qu'on peut vous faire passer pour des élèves de notre école sans difficulté, après quelques leçons de politesse et de bonnes manières.  
- Tamaki, grogna Kyōya, l'école n'est pas gratuite et je vois mal comment convaincre le directeur d'intégrer quatre personnes venues de nulle part.  
- Pour l'inscription, je peux m'en charger et régler le problème des frais sans difficulté, tenta Tamaki.  
- Ha, et moi, j'ai cassé un vase et vous me le rappelez encore, fit remarquer Haruhi en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.  
- A chaque situation son traitement ! rayonna le King en se donnant un air important.  
- Bah voyons…  
- Et pour ce qui est de l'hébergement ? continua Kyōya en fermant son carnet.  
- Kyōya-senpai, c'est toi-même qui proposais de les aider y'a cinq minutes, glissa Hikaru.  
- Il faut tout de même penser aux questions financières.  
- On aurait dû s'en douter, soupira Kaoru.  
- Takashi et moi pouvons vous aider, intervint Hani. Il serait même préférable qu'ils logent chez nous.  
- Et je suis prêt à y mettre quelques deniers, soupira Nekozawa. C'est de ma faute, après tout, si on se retrouve dans cette situation.

Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto et Sai regardaient leurs hôtes s'agiter et planifier sans y prendre part. Ils préféraient de loin préparer leur propre plan, communiquant en remuant à peine les lèvres en un dialogue silencieux. Sasuke accepta de jouer le jeu tant qu'ils n'avaient pas plus d'informations sur leur situation et sur le moyen de retourner chez eux. Il fut convenu en un rien de temps que Sakura resterait avec Sasuke et que Naruto et Sai formeraient un deuxième binôme. Leur conversation ne passa cependant pas inaperçue aux yeux de Hani et Mori. Au bout d'une bonne demie heure d'une discussion agitée pas vraiment sérieuse, le président du club d'hôtes se dressa finalement en prenant une pose assurée.  
- Bien, la soirée va être chargée.

* * *

Les quatre nouveaux élèves transférés subitement de l'étranger furent le sujet de toutes les conversations le lendemain. On parlait de cousins éloignés de diverses familles, d'héritiers d'empires occidentaux, de princes en exile et ainsi de suite. On jazza encore plus lorsque les prestigieux membres du club d'hôtes virent les chercher personnellement à la fin des cours. La salle de musique numéro trois fut fermée pour cause de réunion importante.

- Vous tombez plutôt bien, finalement, commença Kyōya en fermant les portes à clé.  
- Et c'est là que l'éminence grise du groupe se dévoile et nous demande de bien vouloir « régler » ses problèmes, soupira Sasuke en s'affalant dans un canapé. Alors ? Qui ce sera ?  
- Sasuke-kun ! s'indigna Sakura.  
- Ça ne me pose aucun problème, reprit Sasuke en fixant sa camarade froidement.  
- Moi non plus, avertit Sai. C'est même un juste retour à la normale.  
- Naruto !  
- Je suis de leur avis, répondit-il en s'étirant. On a été formé pour ça et ce sera toujours mieux que de rester à étudier toute la journée.  
- De quoi parlez-vous ? intervint Haruhi en déposant un plateau chargé de tasses et d'une théière sur la table basse.  
- D'assassinat, répliqua Sasuke le plus naturellement du monde. De quoi d'autres ?

Un certain malaise s'abattit sur la salle de musique. Haruhi recula de quelques pas sans s'en rendre compte alors que Hikaru et Kaoru semblaient vouloir s'interposer. Kyōya fronça les sourcils tout en restant à côté de la porte. Quant à Tamaki, il s'assit lourdement sur une chaise, l'air profondément étonné.  
- De quoi d'autre ? répéta-t-il en haussant les sourcils. Eh bien, Hani-senpai et Mori-senpai ne sont plus là depuis la rentrée et les candidats pour les remplacer ne courent pas les rues.  
- Nous n'avons trouvé personne à leur hauteur pour l'instant, poursuivit Kyōya en remontant ses lunettes. En échange de notre soutient logistique, nous vous demandons donc de nous aider au club après les cours. Rien d'autre.  
- Aider au club ? s'étonna Naruto. En quoi ça consiste ?  
- Pas à tuer des gens, répliqua sèchement Sakura. Ni à faire le malin, ni à foutre le bordel, ni à se comporter comme un enfoiré !  
- Votre langage, mademoiselle, grognèrent Hikaru et Kaoru.  
- En plus, les membres du club sont exclusivement masculins, poursuivit Kaoru.  
- Alors on se passera de vous, mademoiselle la malpolie, termina Hikaru.  
- Et elle ? demandèrent les quatre ninja en pointant Haruhi du doigt.

La jeune fille sursauta. Personne ne leur avait dit quoi que ce soit sur son sexe et elle était plutôt du genre androgyne. Personne jusqu'ici n'avait remarqué qu'elle était bel et bien une fille et non pas un garçon, à part Kasanoda.  
Sakura lui sourit et se rapprocha d'elle.  
- Je t'ai pris pour un garçon hier mais il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas. Tes mains sont trop fines pour être celles d'un homme, même maniéré, expliqua-t-elle en lui prenant la main. Ta voix est trop haute et ta taille ne correspond pas à la moyenne. Naruto est petit pour son âge et il est pourtant bien plus grand que toi.  
- Ça veut dire que c'est Naruto qui fait la fille ? demanda Sai à Sasuke.  
- Quoi ?! s'indigna le blond.  
- Je m'en fiche, répondit Sasuke.  
- Merci d'oublier que _je_ suis une fille, grogna Sakura.  
- Une fille grossière, rappela Sai en passant ses bras autour de la taille de Naruto. Je préfère les petites choses fragiles.  
- Connard !! hurla Naruto en essayant de se dégager. Je suis pas une petite chose fragile et je ferai pas la fille !! C'est toi et ta sale face de poupée qui vas t'y coller !  
- Pour en revenir au sujet, reprit Sakura après avoir calmé Naruto d'un bon coup de poing, pourquoi Haruhi-san peut-elle faire partie du club et pas moi ?  
- Le club d'hôtes a été créé pour satisfaire les caprices des jeunes filles de cette école, expliqua Kyōya. Elles veulent de beaux jeunes hommes pour les servir, pas d'une fille à la morale douteuse.  
- A la morale douteuse ? renifla Sakura. Vous êtes un peu coincés, dites-moi ?  
- Sakura, coupa Sasuke, la seule règle en infiltration est de se fondre dans la masse. Les civils sont majoritairement opposés aux relations entre deux personnes de même sexe, tu le sais très bien, alors pourquoi t'en indigner ?  
- Ça veut tout simplement dire que je suis écartée du groupe, grogna Sakura, et je n'aime pas ça.  
- Ecartée du groupe ne veut pas dire inutile. Il nous faut quelqu'un qui se consacre pleinement à la résolution de notre problème et tu es de loin la plus compétente pour ce rôle.  
- En fait, intervint Sai, à part Naruto qui est un crétin irrécupérable, on peut tous prendre cette responsabilité mais les exigences de notre « soutient logistique » font que que nous ne pouvons compter que sur toi.  
- Ça ne me plait pas quand même !  
- Parce que tu crois que ça va me plaire de discuter chiffons avec des gamines pourries gâtées ? fit remarquer Sasuke.  
- Ne parlez pas de nos clientes comme ça ! ordonna Tamaki en se relevant.  
- Elles ne sont pas là, quelle importance ?  
- Etre hôte est un état d'esprit ! poursuivit le métis. Un hôte doit être constamment à l'écoute des demoiselles, toujours être prévenant, attentionné, un modèle de raffinement et de conduite !  
- Un ninja doit toujours être sur ses gardes et prêt au pire, contra froidement Sasuke.

Tamaki serra les poings mais n'eut pas l'occasion de riposter. Sasuke s'était levé et dirigé vers les grandes fenêtres pour regarder le soleil couchant. Il mit les mains dans les poches, peu préoccupé par ses arrières.  
- Ne vous en faites pas, on se pliera à vos directives, lâcha-t-il calmement. Etre ninja, c'est aussi savoir obéir.  
- Tu te la pètes trop, Sasuke, remarqua Naruto à haute voix. Depuis quand c'est toi le chef ?!  
- Ça peut pas être toi, crétin.  
- Il vaut mieux que Sakura-san s'occupe aussi de ce point, proposa Sai.  
- Moi ? s'étonna la jeune fille. Pourquoi moi ? Vous me refilez tout le boulot !  
- Tu connais bien Sasuke-kun et Naruto-kun, expliqua Sai, et tu as l'habitude du travail en équipe. Rectification : tu as l'habitude de _protéger_ ton équipe. Et puis il est hors de question que vous me confiiez ce poste, même si je suis le plus gradé, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Sasuke-kun ?  
- Tu intègres vite les informations et tu es plutôt défensive.  
- Sakura-chan peut te réduire en miettes ! contesta Naruto. Elle a réussi à avoir Kakashi-sensei lorsqu'il nous a fait repasser son maudit test des grelots ! Il en faisait dans son froc devant sa force de monstre !  
- Alors la question est réglée, termina Sakura après avoir assené un nouveau coup de poing à Naruto. Tamaki-san, veuillez m'adresser vos requêtes, à l'avenir.  
- C'est plutôt Kyōya-senpai qui gère le club, prévint Kaoru.  
- Le Baron n'est là qu'en représentation, poursuivit Hikaru.  
- Hikaru, Kaoru ! Attendez au moins que je sorte pour dire de pareilles âneries sur mon compte !  
- Oui oui, Baron...  
- Vous êtes très organisés, nota Haruhi.  
- Et même s'il y a des dissensions entre vous, intervint Kyōya, vous mettez de côté vos intérêts personnels pour garantir le plus haut taux de réussite. On ne peut qu'être admiratif devant un tel travail d'équipe.  
- C'est ce qu'on apprend à..., commença Naruto.  
- La ferme, coupa sèchement Sakura.  
- Ah, oui, pardon...  
- Pas de divulgation d'informations, hein ? sourit Kyōya. Très bien, alors nous allons aussi nous limiter au minimum vital.  
- Kyōya ! s'indigna Tamaki. Nous avons décidé de les aider et toi... !  
- C'est de bonne guerre, Tamaki. Sakura-hime, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, veuillez vous adresser à moi.  
- C'est entendu, conclut Sakura.

La tension diminua d'un cran mais Haruhi se sentait encore mal à l'aise. Elle n'aimait pas ce sentiment d'insécurité et ne savait pas vraiment comment le gérer. Elle était le plus souvent imperméable à ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle et voilà que la présence de ces nouveaux arrivants l'incommodait. Il était clair qu'eux-même n'avaient rien de très détendu. Pourtant, si on en croyait les avertissements de Hani-senpai, ce n'était pas eux qui devaient craindre pour leur vie. Hikaru et Kaoru n'étaient bon que pour la bagarre, Tamaki serait certainement incapable d'infliger un coup de poing un peu sérieux et elle-même évitait ce genre d'ennui. Kyōya faisait bien du kendō mais il n'était pas de taille face à quatre personnes entrainées et prêtes à tout.  
Haruhi soupira un bon coup. Se faire du souci ne menait à rien, il fallait qu'elle retrouve ses esprits. Elle prit sur elle pour sourire et retrouver ses habitudes d'hôtes.

- Nous allons maintenant nous concentrer sur le travail qui vous attend, si vous le voulez bien.

* * *

- Sai, la salle de bain est libre !  
Naruto s'ébouriffa les cheveux avec ses mains puis les essuya sur son pantalon avant de s'affaler sur son lit, trop mou à son goût. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de dormir sur un matelas de cinquante centimètres de haut, aussi bien rembourré, moelleux et tendre à souhait. Il préférait dormir par terre, ce qu'il avait d'ailleurs fait la nuit précédente pour pouvoir se reposer un peu. L'épais tapis de soie le gênait moins et au moins il pouvait s'appuyer sur quelque chose de dur s'il voulait se relever.  
Sai ferma son livre et releva la tête.  
- Leur écriture diffère peu de la notre. On dirait une forme moderne.  
- Y'a des mots que j'ai pas captés pendant les cours..., marmonna Naruto. Par contre, leurs mathématiques, c'est rien à côté des exercices de calculs de trajectoire qu'on avait à l'académie. Enfin, moi je lance plutôt à l'instinct alors j'ai pas trop fait le parallèle mais c'est Sasuke qui me l'a dit.  
- Le plus difficile pour nous est de rattraper le niveau sur les langues étrangères, concéda Sai. Même si on le prend comme du décodage, ça reste délicat. J'ai demandé à Haninozuka et Morinozuka de nous prêter leurs manuels de cours. C'est à mémoriser pour mercredi, rajouta-t-il en lançant son livre à Naruto.  
Il se baissa pour éviter le manuel qui rebondit contre le mur avant de tomber sur le lit.  
- An... glais ? Est-ce que ça va vraiment nous servir ?  
- Il semble que ce soit la langue la plus répandue dans ce monde. Tous les pays industrialisés l'enseignent à leurs citoyens. _A priori_, c'est une langue relativement simple, ça peut être utile.  
- Et moi qui pensais que j'aurais plus à me farcir des bouquins une fois mon diplôme en poche, se lamenta Naruto en feuilletant le manuel.  
- Bon, je vais me laver. Sois sage  
- O-Ouais...

Sai ne ferma pas la porte de la salle de bain et Naruto abandonna le livre après avoir retenu les dix premières pages. Il n'avait pas envie de travailler. La journée avait été chiante à souhait. Rester bien sagement sur une chaise à écouter des professeurs parler n'était vraiment pas ce qu'il préférait faire. Et puis on lui avait fait comprendre qu'il fallait qu'il soit attentif et délicat pendant les heures au club d'hôtes. Sasuke s'était foutu de sa gueule, Sakura aussi s'était moquée et Sai lui avait fait reproche sur reproche. Il était désolé s'il n'était pas aussi doué que ces trois grosses têtes ! Lui, il était fait pour le terrain et l'improvisation ! Le vieux Jiraiya le lui avait dit un paquet de fois : il était dangereux de ne pas le laisser bouger comme il le voulait, l'explosion n'en serait que plus forte par la suite.

- Naruto ?  
Le concerné se redressa pour voir Sakura et Sasuke arriver par les grandes fenêtres, discrètement. Ils s'installèrent par terre pour que personne ne les voit. Naruto ne put que se sentir envieux de Sasuke en voyant les longues jambes dénudées de Sakura et ses épaules dégagées grâce à un débardeur. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être avec elle ? En cours, on lui avait refourgué Sasuke et le soir il était avec Sai. Ce n'était pas juste.  
- Tu parles de gardes du corps, se moqua Sasuke. Pas foutus de regarder sur les toits.  
- On n'a pas vraiment à craindre de tout ce petit monde, confirma Sakura en souriant. Même si les Haninozuka et les Morinozuka sont des clans guerriers, ils ne valent même pas un genin.  
- Merci pour les genin, marmonna Naruto en s'installant aussi par terre.  
- Quoi ? T'es genin ? s'étonna Sasuke.  
- Je suis parti avec Ero-senin sur les routes, j'ai passé aucun examen. Tu vas pas me faire croire qu'Orochimaru t'en a préparés tout spécialement pour toi !  
- C'est pas un grade qui détermine la valeur d'un ninja, grogna Sasuke qui n'aimait pas le sous-entendu de Naruto.  
- Tout doux, tout doux, calma Sakura en riant un peu. Si on profitait de notre soirée pour étudier ?  
- Pas envie, répondirent les deux garçons en même temps avant de se fusiller du regard.

Le rire léger de Sakura résonna dans la pièce et Naruto sentit son cœur se serrer. Il adorait ce rire. Et il détestait le petit sourire en coin de Sasuke. Il avait quelque chose de complice, un sous-entendu que seuls Sakura et Sasuke semblaient comprendre. Naruto se renfrogna alors que Sai sortait de la salle de bain, une serviette autour des hanches.  
- Ce short est un peu court, fit-il à l'intention de Sakura. On voit ta culotte. Oh, même des poils !  
- Je t'emmerde ! hurla Sakura en serrant les jambes. Regarde pas, sale pervers !!  
- Moi, ça me dérange pas, continua-t-il en haussant les épaules. C'est pas comme si t'étais attirante mais tes anciens co-équipiers portent un autre regard sur toi.  
- N'importe quoi, grogna Sasuke en détournant la tête. Je m'intéresserai à Sakura quand les poules auront des dents.  
- Peut-être en ont-elles dans ce monde ? blagua Sai en s'asseyant sur son lit.  
- Ecarte pas les jambes quand tu t'assieds ! ordonna Sakura en regardant soudainement ailleurs.  
- Tu as peur des gros monstres, jeune fille ?  
- La ferme !!

- Ils ont l'air de s'amuser, murmura Hani.  
Mori hocha la tête et ne put que constater, impuissant, l'air déprimé de son cousin. Hani semblait triste, assis dans cet arbre, au beau milieu de la nuit, épiant le petit groupe d'intrigants personnages.  
- Le club me manque aussi, avoua-t-il en passant sa main dans les cheveux blonds de Hani.

_A suivre..._

Note  
Pour des raisons purement pratique, la fic ne sera mise à jour que très irrégulièrement. J'ai d'autres projets plus prioritaires.


End file.
